deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Sir Bors of Newcastle (Elgb333) vs. Gökhan (Tybaltcapulet)
Last season, I did several fights between my and Elgb's User Warriors but now we're going to go back to Sir Bors of Newcastle vs. Justin the Leopard Hippo. This fight was basically a meme and one of my most popular battles but Sir Bors inevitably came out the victor. The fight also caused a resurgence of user warriors in the wiki but we'll be taking Tybalt's Gökhan to see if he isn't just superior to the Hippoman in quality but if he can also do what he couldn't, beat the Newcastle knight. Sir Bors of Newcastle, the English knight turned mercenary and asymmetrical warfare genius! Gökhan, the Ottoman Janissary whose incredible skill enabled him to keep serving Turkey until his death! Who is Deadliest? Sir Bors of Newcastle (Elgb333) Background="I need to eat." Height:Over 5'8" Age:Mid Thirties Bio:Sir Bors was a knight under the English monarchy. From an early age, he was trained in warfare, combat and in the ways of the knight. As a squire he's fought under famous names such as Edward the Black Prince and Bertrand de Guesclin. By the time he was a knight, he fought battles in France, Italy, Germany Britain and the Turks. By the time he was thirty, he gave up his feudal title and became a dreaded mercenary under the legendary Sir John Harkwood; fighting in conflicts around the world. Although Sir Bors used to be a knight, he is a cunning tactican who can play his enemies to his hands. He was infamous for using asymetrical warafre against his opponents as well as dirty and unsportmanlike tricks.-Elgb333 |-|Short Range= Longsword -Length:39 Inches -Weight:2.5 Pounds -The Longsword is a sword with a straight steel double-edged blade, cruciform hilt and grip designed for two-handed use but could be used for half-swording by armored warriors. It can thrust, slice, and cut, the pommel can be used to get past a foe's armor, and even the hilt could be used as a hook for tripping an opponent or possibly as another blunt instrument. |-|Mid Range= Halberd -Length 5 Feet Ten Inches -Weight:5.8 Pounds -The Halberd is a polearm that is mostly made out of wood with a steel head including a axe blade, spike, and hook for dismounting foes and an added butt spike for another point to stab with and superior balance. It's extremely versatile thanks to all the points on it and can effectively deal with spears and pikes or be used against infantry with equal success. |-|Long Range= English Longbow -Range:180-365 Meters -Projectile:30 Inch Arrows -The English Longbow is an odd weapon for a knight and was actually used by the Welsh and English for hunting and warfare. It has a yew bowstave, hemp bowstring, and uses steel broad and bodkin arrows with a draw weight of 105 pounds which required considerable training to use but it made up for this with armor piercing capabilities although close ranges were the only distance at which a significant wound could be caused. |-|Special Weapon= Greek Fire Siphon -Range:15-30 Feet -Weight:Heavy -The Greek Fire Siphon is a Byzantine Empire weapon that is basically a medieval flamethrower with a possible mix of naphtha and quicklime that renders armor obsolete and water even struggles to extinguish it. The heavy weight and short range of this weapon meant that it was usually used against ships and is a last resort against opposing ground forces. |-|Armor= Plate Armor -Weight:33 Pounds -Steel and Gambeson -Sir Bors' Plate Armor is standard but well crafted and includes a basinet for his head and faulds and cuisses for his legs with the whole set protecting his entire body while barely hindering mobility. These suits were weak to blunt force weapons, certain arrows, and crossbow bolts but it took firearms to end their time and other weapons were pretty much useless. The gambeson is multiple layers of leather and cotton to provide additional protection under the main armor. Gökhan (Tybaltcapulet) Background="Country before self." Height:5ft 10" Age:50 Bio:Gökhan was a Janissary for the Ottoman Empire. Without a living mother, he was trained by his father in hand-to-hand combat, Matchlock Musket usage, and strong mental conditioning. All of this was so he could follow his father's footsteps as a Janissary and was well prepared for the Ottoman army's training. He fought the Safavid Persians and the Mamluks in many great battles where he regularly won fights despite being outnumbered. After the Ottomans retired the Janissaries, he worked as a bounty hunter for Hişam and took down targets like Christian militant groups with former Janissaries in their ranks and local gangs until his demise due to an ambush by 15 men. |-|Short Range= Kilij -Length:35 Inches -Weight:2 Pounds -The Kilij is a sword with a moderately curved steel single-edged blade, false edge for greater cutting power, and quillions on the hilt guard designed for one-handed use. It is designed more for cutting and slicing than thrusting and was used until the early 1800s. This particular sword is a gift from his late father with the inscribed message "Country before self". |-|Mid Range= Ottoman Axe -Length:5 Feet -Weight:6.6 Pounds -The Ottoman Axe is a battle axe that is mostly made out of wood with a steel axe blade and sqiare hammer that was used for mounted and dismounted combat. It can do everything a normal axe can do and could potentially be used as a blunt object along with some models having a hidden blade in the hilt and most surprisingly, it's quite the effective throwing weapon. |-|Long Range= Matchlock Musket -Range:50-100 Meters -Projectile:.72 Caliber Bullet -The Matchlock Musket is a common and iconic Janissary weapon that was used around the world in various forms for warfare. The firing process boils down to lighting a match and placing it in the flash pan's priming powder but this was simple and reliable, it's a smoothbore weapon with a trigger, a Damascus steel barrel, Circassian walnut stock, similar muskets have muzzle energy values of at least 4444 joules, and it was effective against armored foes. |-|Special Weapon= Ottoman Grenade -Range:10-15 Feet -Weight:Light -The Ottoman Grenade is a primitive explosive that is used by lighting its match and throwing it at the enemy with and least 200 grams of blackpowder inside a glass container. This weapon was regularly used against infantry and despite its small blast radius, it was effective like its modern successors and it doesn't hurt that it's extremely light. |-|Armor= Zirh Gomlek -Weight:26 Pounds -Chainmail and Cotton -Gökhan's Zirh Gomlek is standard for Ottoman forces and is made out of multiple rows of steel chainmail with inscription and cotton for padding underneath along with a steel helmet to protect most of the upper body. This hauberk is effective against slashing attacks and some thrusting and piercing weapons although certain swords, polearms, and projectiles could penetrate it and the user would still suffer from the impact which made blunt force weapons effective. X-Factors Skills:Sir Bors of Newcastle is as strong as five men and this enables him to not only grapple but pick up armored foes, he's survived treacherous environments with minimal resources, and is an expert marksman who can shoot a sparrow out of the sky with a crossbow. Gökhan could take down 3 or more armored men while tired with only his axe and break bones, could avoid matchlock fire, survive long falls and several matchlock shots before an Abus Gun blows his head up, do multiple laps around the city of Izmir, and can kill people with his musket outside of the effective range. Experience:As mentioned in his bio, Sir Bors of Newcastle has fought pretty much every possible foe in medieval Europe and then became a global mercenary along with having a substantial amount of training including Newcastle falconers teaching him how to use the English Longbow. Gökhan has fought perhaps less varied opponents but he went up against the Ottoman Empire's enemies and was trained by them and his former Janissary father before spending the rest of his life as a bounty hunter taking down threats to the public in Izmir. Tactics:Sir Bors of Newcastle is a master of asymmetrical warfare which means he has no problems with winning against larger forces than his own and he's an expert in using the terrain to his advantage, of course, he's also not exactly a fair fighter either. Gökhan isn't much of a strategist as he's usually able to prevail against larger forces with his impressive skills and can use his Gray Death axe as a distraction against superior fighters by throwing it at them. Notes Voting ends on September 19th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. The fight will take place near and in a Christian militant base a couple miles outside of Izmir in the desert where Sir Bors has been hired by a Christian militant group to kill Gökhan who has been sent by Hişam to eliminate them and alerted to another hired killer guarding them. Sir Bors will be joined by two knights and Gökhan will be joined by two Janissaries with both knowing the other is there a day in advance. The Battle 1745 Part 1:The Honorable Hired Killer? The Christian militant base was mostly silent as the soldiers patiently awaited the arrival of the man they had hired to kill their greatest threat in Izmir. The guards outside noticed three men approaching and knew from their armor that one of them was the man their leader had hired. Said leader was busy writing out plans for further operations when a heavy object was dropped on his desk, a dented steel helm in the shape of a leopard's head. "I see you've taken our contract, Sir Bors of Newcastle," says the militant leader. "It was getting boring dealing with the natives in the New World, thought I'd go back to my roots and kill what grunt the Turks claim is their best now.", Sir Bors says. "Gökhan is no ordinary grunt and I would especially caution you about coming here with such...primitive weapons." "Weapons aren't what wins battles, commander, it's warriors who actually know what to do with them," Bors boasts. "Fair enough, you are welcome to stay here for the night but be prepared for the morning as that's when he'll strike." "That's what your former Ottoman pal told you?" "Nevertheless I expect you to be ready for battle or you won't get paid, mercenary." "I'm a knight, you frogeater," Bors spat. Sir Bors calmly walked out of the office after the 'civil' discussion he had with his employer and noticed his companions checking out the equipment they had brought. The Newcastle knight was suddenly alarmed by the absence of something and raised his visor so his 'pals' would hear him. "Where's my bloody Targe?!" he yells. "How are we supposed to know?! This is all you brought back to England! Probably left it in some poor Apache or something over there," says one of the knights. "You bastard, you've got a lot of nerve talking to me like that but I don't fancy putting myself at a disadvantage.", Bors shoots back. "Yeah, we noticed there's no crossbow or mantraps here.", the other knight says. Sir Bors grumbled in anger as he walked off, they still had everything else he brought with at least and he decided he should take a walk outside. The Newcastle knight was gone for about 30 minutes and the sun was already setting when one of the militant guards decided to start another conversation. "Isn't it hot in that armor, sir?" "Boy, it's much worse in the cold trust me, especially when a fucking hippo chomps down on your hand," Bors replied with bitterness. "I believe they actually found creatures like that in that British penal colony and called them Bunyips," the guard replies. "Thanks for the info, lad, I know where to go for my next hunting exploits," Bors stated in a tone that sent a chill down the guard's spine dripping with pure malice. While Sir Bors was busy plotting of how to exterminate all of the terrible beasts that mangled him, he found his room and discovered that the Leopard Helm had been placed on his bed. "Guess, he didn't like my peace offering." The Newcastle knight moved the trophy to a nearby desk before picking up an interesting book on it. "All we know about your target, couldn't get more imaginative?" Sir Bors skimmed through the pages but saw that his target was a former Janissary who had been trained by his father before the Ottoman Empire had even enlisted him. That reminded him of his own upbringing but now the guy thought that he was helping his community or some other righteous crap as a bounty hunter. "Yeah right, Gökhan, it's never about the paycheck, is it now? I know you won't be my last, at least." The Newcastle knight chuckled darkly before taking his armor off and laying in bed to get some rest after the long day of travel. Earlier in Izmir itself, another man was busy conversing with the one who had hired him to better understand his next mission and the new difficulty that was added. "The infamous Sir Bors of Newcastle?" Gökhan says in a dry tone with wary eyes. "Yes, you're making them scared, Gökhan, so they're desperate and hiring the best they can. Of course, they can only afford a man who picked on underequipped natives until now," Hişam replies confidently but with a certain undertone attached. "Don't underestimate him, Hişam, this man is still legendary among the European nations for his skill and even here, there are those who still fear him," warns Gökhan. "Ah well, you're also going to have some back-up this mission due to your target being so influential and the Empire themselves will be providing support after tou scout out the area," Hişam's undertone was clearly fear with this reply. Gökhan was going to respond but decided not to and just followed Hişam to where two of his former Janissary friends were sitting. "Gökhan, it's been so long!" one of the Janissaries calls out. "Indeed, it has. I must warn you, this mission is extremely perilous with such a high profile-" Gökhan states with caution before he is interrupted. "Nonsense, my friend, we know what we're getting into and we're not afraid of that psychopathic knight that doesn't even have the brains to swap out his cumbersome armor for chainmail in this heat," the other Janissary boasts with confidence. Gökhan grimaced but decided to reminisce with his fellows and found that neither had been in combat roles, rather they were now merchants or traders. The Janissary had never really been a fan of the marketplace and preferred to do his shopping after his guard duty there when the crowds dispersed. Gökhan got up and went to his room after saying goodnight and inspected all of his weapons to decide what to bring with him in the morning. The kilij his father had left him, his Ottoman axe nicknamed Gray Death, his faithful matchlock musket, and several Ottoman grenades along with a Zirh Gomlek coat and ateel helmet in his arsenal cabinet. The Janissary's eyes turned to the last weapon, his Yataghan, and he decided against bringing it with him, the blade was far too short to be of any use to him. Gökhan did some push-ups and paced around his room to keep himself prepared before equipping all of his tools and then pacing some more. In all, 60 minutes had passed and he finally put his equipment back in the cabinet before he began praying to Allah for victory tomorrow. After that, the Janissary thought over everything he knew about his new target, a former knight turned mercenary who had fought around the world. Gökhan even thought about such obscure things as the man's skill with the longbow and the alledged scar on his hand from some ferocious beast in the Arctic. He turned and went to bed but stopped before he fell asleep to promise one last thing to the things that mattered the most to him. "Country before self." The Janissary would fight to his last breath for the city and nation his late father had believed in and he would fight any foe, Christian or gang member, infamous or not. Part 2:A Wonderful Morning to Some Sir Bors and his knight companions were already waiting out front of the base for any sign of their enemy with him carrying his longsword and longbow, the man to his left holding a halberd with a longbow on his back, and the man to his right had the same equipment as him. Gökhan and his Janissary companions were approaching the Christian militant hideout with him holding his kilij and Gray Death, the man to his right carrying a kilij and musket, and the one to his left holding an Ottoman axe in his hands with a musket on his back. Both leaders caught sight of each other's groups before their companions did and both ordered their men to open fire on the enemy with the initial barrage of arrows and bullets missing each other. Gökhan dropped his melee weapons and calmly pulled out his matchlock musket, lining up his shot with the knight firing the most accurately with his English longbow. He lit the match and the .72 caliber lead ball flew through the air to strike the man in the chest, completely puncturing his steel plate and gambeson. "Shit!", the knight yells. "Go hide behind a rock, I've got something planned." Sir Bors retreated into the darkness and the Janissaries moved forwards with one moving far too fast, something that worried his leader. The man's righteous fury and yelling would soon be cut off by a stream of Greek Fire coming straight for him from the Newcastle knight's Siphon, the steel chainmail and cotton burning with the falling corpse's flesh. Neither of his companions said a word but the Izmir Janissary lit a match on an Ottoman grenade and threw it at the approaching psychopath who quite rationally ditched his heavy weapon and ran away. A massive explosion followed that obscured their vision for a while but it was clear that their opponents had gone into the base and they split up to find where their foes had gone. The Janissary held his kilij tightly as he scanned the darkness and kicked open several doors in a hallway before leaping backwards to avoid getting impaled on a butt spike. Sir Bors came out with his halberd and did several mighty swings to attempt to carve the Ottoman up like a Thanksgiving turkey but only got his weapon stuck in the ground with one slam. The Janissary charged the Newcastle knight with his sword raised but wasn't prepared for him literally lifting him up by the neck and throwing him into a wall. Sir Bors got his halberd freed and lumbered towards the man with murderous intent who barely rolled out of the way of a swing before slicing through the handle with his kilij. The polearm was split in two and the Janissary tackled his foe before being punched in the face hard, he hadn't gotten any weaker in his other hand at least, judging from the large dent he made in the steel helmet and the dazed look his target had on his bloodied face. The Newcastle knight grinned sadistically as he plunged the end of his halberd with the butt spike into the Janissary's gut, completely puncturing the chainmail, before jamming the hook into his chest. The poor Janissary was nearly dead at this point but Sir Bors decided to slam his face into the ground for good measure before monologuing. "You know, the Frogeaters are terrible fighters, I'll admit but they did get one thing right..." The half-dead Ottoman barely lifted his head in time to notice his executioner lifting what remained of his halberd high into the air. "Decapitation's the best execution!" The axe blade slammed down hard onto the Janissary's neck, popping his head off and making it roll across the ground, before the Newcastle knight walked away to see how his minion was handling things. The knight was at the other side of a wide room, holding his longsword in both hands, waiting for the enemy leader to make the first move. Gökhan approached slowly with his Ottoman axe and did a fake-out blow to tempt the Englishman into swinging which he of course did and was blocked. The Izmir Janissary wrenched the longsword away and swung down hard on the knight's shoulder with the hammer end, making a loud snap as the bone was broken. The man winced in pain but took a stab at Gökhan and then smashed his pommel into the Gray Death, knocking it out of his opponent’s hands. The knight wasn't expecting the man to then tackle him to the ground and start beating him up with his bare hands but while his fists weren't hammers, they definitely hurt. The Izmir Janissary held back the longsword as the knight tried to attack him and kneed him hard in the ribs before seemingly retreating. "Coward!" The knight barely had time to say that before Gökhan's Ottoman axe hurled it's way through the air and towards his face. The steel plate couldn't even save the Englishman whose split open face spurted blood onto his armor's helmet and the floor after he collapsed. The Izmir Janissary wordlessly retrieved the Gray Death and knew that he probably wasn't going to like what he found but turned back anyways. Instead of his friend, Gökhan saw Sir Bors in the middle of what he assumed was the Christian militant's war room with desks and French flags draped on the walls. "Gökhan?" the Englishman inquires. "Indeed. Sir Bors?" the Ottoman replies with another question. "In the flesh. I can tell you're not a man of many words so let's just send you off the mortal plane quickly, shall we?", Bors responds mockingly. "I won't die to a man who cares more about money than any god, you're worse than the heretics you serve," Gökhan passes his judgement. "Why do all of my targets have to be so critical?" Bors uses the same tone but with a bit of reminiscing of his previous mission. The two men braced themselves for the final battle, the Newcastle knight holding the more versatile half of his broken halberd and the Izmir Janissary holding his dented Ottoman axe rather loosely. Part 3:Keeping a Leopard Hippo Company Gökhan threw the Gray Death at Sir Bors who dodged it just in time before running at his now weapon-less foe. "I thought you only did that when you're at a disadvantage! Already scared?!" Bors mocked. The axe blade of the mercenary's polearm came down for the boumty hunter's head but he merely caught it by the hilt and snapped it off. "Alright, you're worthy of your reputation, grunt," Bors 'complimented' his foe. "You need more than insults to beat me," Gökhan replied. The Newcastle knight chuckled as he backed off before drawing his longsword and the Izmir Janissary drew his treasured kilij. The two blades clashed with a swing but Sir Bors easily pushed Gökhan backwards before taking a swing for his head with the handle. The bounty hunter ducked under the blow and slammed his sword into the mercenary's side, knocking him off balance even through the armor. "Bloody hell! You're almost as strong as me!" Bors cried out in shock. The Izmir Janissary didn't respond and merely focused on taking down his target but the Newcastle knight caught another swimg with his handle and kicked him in the leg. Gökhan was brought to a knee but once more saved himself from certain death at the hands of Sir Bors and gripped his wrist to keep him from plunging the longsword into his throat. The mercenary slowly pushed it further and reached out a hand to grip the bounty hunter's head but that was a horrible mistake as his kilij slammed down hard onto his hand. The Newcastle knight stumbled backwards, cursing in pain, as the wound he had gotten from that damn Polar Tribe contract, had just been opened up again by the Izmir Janissary. Gökhan took the opportunity to grab his Ottoman axe again and was intent on actually using it as a melee weapon this time, Sir Bors was a monster in close-quarters and at least this was a slight advantage. The mercenary swung at the Gray Death with his sword and the two blades bounced off each other with the bounty hunter having a noticeable chip in his axe. The Izmir Janissary flipped it around and tried to bring the hammer down on the Newcastle knight's knee but he gripped it and bent the shaft with his absurb strength. Sir Bors was infuriated to see Gökhan once again ditch his Ottoman axe and run towards the stairs for the second floor. The mercenary pulled out his English longbow and took several shots at the fleeing bounty hunter who somehow dodged all of his bodkin arrows including one that hit the wall in the middle of the stairs. The Newcastle knight threw away his bow in anger and followed the Izmir Janissary woth his longsword that he still wished had a Targe with it. Sir Bors was knocked forwards by a sudden blow to his back and swung around to hit nothing with his blade. Then the mercenary was hit in the sides again and once more swung around with his longsword, not hitting the bounty hunter. "What now, Gökhan? Using my own tricks against me? I've been using them longer than you, boy...," Bors said as he listened intently. The Izmir Janissary went for another strike to the back with his kilij but the Newcastle knight anticipated this and grabbed his sword before ripping it out of his hands. Sir Bors grabbed him by the chainmail next and threw Gökhan into the steel balcony, impacting his gut hard before he was grabbed again. The bounty hunter was tossed face-first into the wall and slid down, leaving a blood trail, as the mercenary calmly walked with malicious intent to finish the job. "Well, I'll be damned, you are one tough Turkey now aren't you?" Bors joked with a malevolent sense of humor. "I told you that you wouldn't kill me easily," Gökhan stated once again. "Yeah, you really do remind me of that Artic fu-" Bors would have finished his sentence but the Newcastle knight saw a light in the darkness as he was preparing to kill the Izmir Janissary and realized it was an Ottoman grenade. Sir Bors tried to run away but still was hit by the shrapnel and blast that knocked him down, Gökhan took note of the holes in the steel plate and knew he had found his path to victory. The mercenary got up angrily and ran at the bounty hunter but then heard another loud bang and felt his stomach bleeding which when he looked down, another hole had shown up in his armor. The Izmir Janissary dropped the matchlock musket and prayed that his father would forgive him for such an underhanded tactic but he would do whatever it took to defend his city from the Newcastle knight. Gökhan charged at Sir Bors who swung his longsword but the blade was matched by the kilij and both wound up getting pushed to the side. The bounty hunter grabbed onto the mercenary and brought him with him as he rammed into the balcony. This time, it didn't hold, and the two men went crashing down to the first floor with the Newcastle knight leaving a blood splatter and the Izmir Janissary lying still. However Gökhan got back up after a couple moments and saw Sir Bors lifting up his upper body but still unable to move his lower half. "Hah, you think you can keep your city safe forever? The Frogeaters directly funded this movement. All of Europe is preparing to bring down your entire Empire," Bors spat with bitterness as he felt himself getting colder and drowsier. "Then they shall die like you," Gökhan stated with confidence. The bounty hunter took the mercenary's basinet off before taking a mighty swing with his kilij to the man's neck. The Newcastle knight's head rolled just like his previous victim and his body collapsed as the Izmir Janissary looked at his blade as he heard the soldiers approaching. "Country before self," the winner reminds himself. Gökhan knew this wouldn't be the last attack on his homeland, no, he anticipated whoever won the Spanish-Japanese Conflict to turn their carnivorous eyes on the Ottoman Empire. Winner:Gökhan Expert's Opinion Sir Bors of Newcastle had the better melee weapons with the longsword and halberd along with the tougher armor with his steel plate and he was more experienced but his tactics weren't as great in this fight. Gökhan had the better ranged weapons in his matchlock musket and Ottoman grenade and had more variety in his skills set with his considerable skill in small scale skirmishes seeing him to victory against the previous User Warrior winner. Category:Blog posts